Who Do I Love?
by Ranga123
Summary: Kairi and her friends from Destany Islands have grown up together but what happens when an old friend of the family comes to visit? Will this be good or bad? I suck at summeries. please R&R thanks rated T for swearing, sexual references and crude jokes
1. Chapter 1

I don't own kingdom hearts or any of the games so please let me know if I have anything wrong and stuff =] plus there wont be many of the organisation 13 in here cause I've only played 1 and 2

(Kairi's POV)

"Hey Nam, you remember Monkey man and Roxas eh?" I turned behind me to the pretty

Blonde sitting with her head leaning on the bus window.

"Uh Monkey man? I remember him. But not Roxas." She looked up.

Selphie turned at my left to join in.

"Is Monkey man the one who Xion used to follow around?"

"Yea that's the one." I exclaimed. "And his sons, Roxas and Axel?" I asked.

"Uh was Roxas the guy with badly died hair?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah that's the one. And his brother Axel?" I asked

"Red hair? Long and spiky?" Namine asked.

"Yeah that him" I said.

"Well I remember them, why?" she asked.

"Cause they're coming back this summer." I said.

"Oh that's cool, we should hang out with them more." Namine said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I'm going to my mums for most of the holidays." Selphie pouted.

"Awww were gonna miss you." I said.

"Yeah." Namine agreed

"Screw you guys" Selphie laughed

We all laughed and planned the summer until the bus came to mine and Namine's spot.

We climbed off and thanked the bus driver and waved to Selphie, she pulled the middle

Finger.

"See ya tomorrow." I said to Namine as we walked back to our houses.

"Wait! Kairi!" I heard Wakka call.

"Hmm?" I turned

"Is Roxas coming back this year? I'm gonna punch that cunt over."

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause he's a dick"

"How? What'd he do to you?"

"He was all over all the girls."

"Competition?"

"Nah he's just a fag."

"Whatever, Pence just leave him alone." I said and walked away.

I got home and checked my emails and then did some homework.

"Someone's here to see you." Dad called from the playroom

"Okay" I said putting my homework on my bed and walking into the playroom to see

Namine, Selphie, Waka, Tidus, Rikku and Xion all standing around in the hallway. This

Was the Destiny Islands kids, we all hung out after school and on the occasional

Weekend.

We'd sit by the beach and occasionally one of us would bring some drinks down then

After we mixed in alcohol embarrassing things would happen, but it was always great

Fun.

It must have been about 7.30pm. It was Friday night and all our parents knew where we'd

Be and who we'd be with. Also normally (like now) we'd get fish and chips and eat them

So our parents wouldn't have to make us dinner.

But like most times Rikku brought a bottle of vanilla vodka and half a bottle of rum. So we

When we were buying the fish and chips we bought a few bottles of coke.

"Hey Nam, what's the time?" I asked.

"8.00" she answered.

"Holy crap." I said.

"Hey you two should make out." Waka said

"Hey you should go die" I said

"Buuurrrrnnnnnnn" Tidus laughed.

"So what's happening at north high?" Selphie asked me.

I went to a different school to all of my friends cause I was catholic and I got sent to a

Semi-private catholic school, which I loved.

"Uh well not a lot lately. Were pretty boring eh But I'm so glad it's the holidays." I

Sighed and fell back on the soft warm sand, I could feel it getting in my long red hair but

I didn't Care.

"Me too." Pence said and fell back at my left.

Suddenly I felt a strong tension between us, like electricity we'd already been out before

And we'd had a few "things" (things mean that we both like each other and hang out

Alone a lot but are both too shy to make the move).

We heard the others continue light conversation around us. Waka put his arm around my

Waist and pulled me closer. Slowly his lips moved to mine. They felt soft and warm.

They moved in sync with my own and he moved closer.

This is what happens when alcohol is involved.

Suddenly I pushed him back

He looked at me questioningly.

"Sorry, but there's kind of someone else." I said apologetically

"All good." He shrugged.

One thing I loved about Waka, he handled rejection so well.

Nobody seemed to notice, we all continued our conversations happily.

"So Kai." Waka said as soon as there was a silence.

"Hmm?" I asked. I felt as though we didn't kiss at all, nothing had changed.

"Who's this guy you like? Or girl? Please tell me it's a girl." He said

I punched him lightly.

"It's a guy. Waka you're a creep." I laughed.

Everyone moved in closer, Xion took a chance and tried o make a grab for the vodka.

"Xion, your too young." I said pulling it out of her hands. She was only 13.

I was 16, Namine was 15, Selphie just turned 15, and Wakka was 15 and a few weeks

Away From turning 16. Tidus was 14 and Rikku was 17.

Normally there was also Hayner and Ollete, Hayner was 18 and Ollete 17, they had been

A couple for over 5 years now and they were visiting Ollete's sick grandma in twilight

Town.

"So who is it?" Tidus asked.

"Well, he's in my year" I began. "He's really nice to me; he was my only friend at

Primary school-"

"It's Leon!" Selphie exclaimed.

"How did you know?" I asked

"You used to talk about him a lot when you went to St Peters (the catholic primary school

I went to and hated) and you kept talking about him even at St Johns (my current high

School)" she answered in her high pitched voice.

"Oh, well yeah."

"Okay, why?" Rikku asked.

"Because I dunno, he's really nice to me and he always says he loves me and Yuffie

Always says he likes me."

"Wait what?" Namine asked.

"What?"

"He said he loved you?"

"Oh well, he calls me tomato or jaffa or pulls out some sort of red head joke and I say I

Love him, and then he says he loves me. It's like our little joke." I explained.

"Do you tell girls you love them if you don't have some sort of crush on her?" Rikku

Asked Tidus and Wakka.

"Nope." They both answered at once.

"So?" I asked.

"So go for it." He answered.

I felt my cell phone buzz in my pocket. It was only a Txt.

My friends moved in closer to read the message.

It was from Leon

"Hey wat ya doin?"

"He likes you!!!" Rikku shouted.

"He does not, were friends." I said.

"Ok guys; do you Txt a girl first if you like her? Or do you wait for her to Txt you?" he

Asked again.

"Txt her first." Waka said

"Wait for her." Tidus answered

"You guys are no help." Rikku laughed tossing back his silky long silver hair.

"Well what do I do now?" I asked. I wasn't very educated in guys but having 3 of my

Best friends as guys I think it helped me understand them a little better.

"Make him jealous then he'll ask you out when he sees you next. That's what most guys

Would do." He explained.

"So what should I reply?" I asked.

"Just hanging out with friends." Selphie answered.

"Yeah and if he asks who say the guys first." Namine said.

"Ok."

"Jst hangn wf ma m8s wbu?" I sent.

We continued to talk until me phone went of in my pocket.

"Oh what does it say?" Selphie asked enthusiastically, clapping her hands together.

"Nm. Hu u wf?"

"Rikku, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie nd Namine."

He texted back within the minuet.

"Awk gtg bi"

"Uh Rikku?" I asked.

"I have no idea…"

Opening chapter, much longer than what I plan on the other chapters being cause I had to explain a few thing and I'll add songs in the next chapters I hope you enjoy =]

Please R&R

Shanty


	2. Chapter 2

A lot of this is done to where I'm from; netball is a sport a lot of girls in New Zealand play, if you haven't heard of it and want to know more ask me or Google it. And in here I made Christmas in summer, because here in New Zealand Christmas is in the summer. =]

But netball is a winter sport so I kind of changed that up a bit

Shanty

* * *

We sat on the beach for so much longer. By the time it was 9.30 we decided to be off. I had netball in the morning then I was going out with some of my friends from school.

"Txt me when you get back here okay." Selphie said.

"okay."

"And we'll camp out here tomorrow." She explained to everyone.

We nodded and headed back to our homes, which were walking distance apart. The next morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I found my netball mini skirt and My the matching t- shirt and put it on, it was blue and red with a white stripe down the Side. Dad said I could borrow his car, because I had my restricted licence and was able to Drive without passengers. I broke that law like almost every other restricted driver in the Town.

"Bye dad." I called sliding in his old crappy grey car.

"Good luck" he called from the upstairs veranda.

Dad had just recently become a single parent to me and my sister. Our mother cheated on dad and told us on Danielle's birthday. We don't talk to her any more after 20 odd years of marriage, we just think it's disgusting. Danielle was at University but tried to visit as often as she could, but dad didn't need More help then from me. I drove carefully to town, the netball courts were in the centre but Traverse Town wasn't That big.

I locked the car and headed to a few of my school friends doing stretches.

"Hey guys." I waved walking up to the Yuffie, Ariseth and Jane.

"Hey." Jane said brushing her chocolate soft brown hair into a pony tail.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked

"Uh Alice is gonna be late and Aurora and Jasmine are coming." Yuffie said in her usual chirpy voice.

We did our stretches and warm ups as the other team members arrived. It was amazing; one of those games where nobody messes up and everything goes perfect. I swear I thought I was flying for a brief second, I jumped up for an intercept, Caught it and shot it to Jane who shot it into the hoop perfectly. Like I said, it was a great day. After the game we shook hands with the opposition and did cheers for them.

"Okay girls that was the last game this season." Our coach, Sally Skellington, told us as we all drank thirstily out of our water bottles.

"And I'd have to say player of the day goes to… Kairi." She said happily.

The other girls clapped tiredly, as a prize I was given a chocolate Santa Claus. And I thanked Sally for it. After we all said our goodbyes and found out when prize giving was, next Wednesday, I began walking up to the parking lot to dads car and I seen a tall slim figure leaning against it.

"Oi bitch! Get off my car!" I called to my best friend.

"Its my car now, I took a piss on the tire." Tifa laughed.

We both laughed as I unlocked the doors and she hopped in. I wasn't meant to take passengers but I did it anyway.

"So where we going?" I asked.

"KFC?" she asked.

"Nah I don't feel like it." I answered.

"Macas?"

"Ew no!"

"Where then?"

"How about subway?" I asked.

"Hmm… Sure, sounds good." She smiled.

She had long dark hair that shone down to her shoulders. She was tall and skinny, pale and very beautiful.

"Can I come up today?" She asked suddenly when we had our food and sat down.

"Of course, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just the family, I wanna get away from it all." She explained.

"Ok sure, after this you wanna go pack some stuff?" I asked.

"I kinda already did." She admitted.

I laughed. "Ok we'll go pick it up soon." I said

Tifa was 17 and had her full licence but she didn't have a car of her own.

"Okay, thanks." She said.

"Oh and we were gunna go camping on the islands tonight, if you don't want to I understand." I added.

"No I'd love to! I love how you guys are all yourself around each other, like Waka and Rikku are all big and tough at school but they're best friends with Tidus who's little and cute. And they are so welcoming to me, I wish I lived there." She explained.

"Okay. I'll just txt Selph and tell her to tell the others and my dad." I laughed.

Selphie loved my dad, they got on great. Dad wasn't great with a cell phone so I'd always txt Selphie if I needed to get hold of my dad. Shed go to my house, half an hour later they'll be sitting down having a cup of tea. Selphie said its because she never knew her father, he had left after he got her mother pregnant at 18. Her mother raised her alone and got a lot of help from the Destiny community which we lived. My dad helped them out a lot, so she just felt comfortable around him.

"Hey guys. Tifas staying tonight as well." I said as I walked up to a bon fire with a Bunch of kids sitting around it. Selphie, Xion and Tidus were roasting marshmellows because we didnt let them drink too much, we let them have drinks with us sometimes, but not all the time and not much. They had to be a bit more mature before they could get pissed with us. They didnt like this rule at first but then got over it.

"Sweet as. How come? Just been dumped?" Xion asked. Xion was actually my neighbour and Tifas cousin.

"Uh no, I've never had a boyfriend." She answered.

"Seriously?!" Wakka gasped.

"Yeah."

"How come?" Ollete asked.

I didn't know Ollete and Hayner would be here today. I went and hugged Ollete tightly and said i hope her grandmother gets better soon then I hugged Hayner. Ollete then hugged Tifa tightly and we took our seats beside her. Ollete was such a sweet girl I loved her so much, just her touch would make you feel warm and safe. Her and Hayner had been together since they were 13 or something.

"No ones ever asked me." Tifa answered.

"But your hot." Tidus said.

"Thanks, I dunno maybe I just don't look… date- able." She shrugged.

"Well." Wakka said moving closer to Tifa "We can change that if you really want, also if you're a virgin I can change that." He said putting his arm around her.

"Wakka your like 12. She's 17, and has standards" I laughed.

"Besides I don't think you could change anything, you have to have a penis to have sex" Rikku said.

"Ha! Buurrrrrrrrnnnnnn." Namine laughed.

"I'm actually 15 and You wanna fight Rikku?" he asked jokingly.

"Bring I can whip you, Tidus and Selphie all at once what makes you think its different now?" Rikku was telling the truth.

He was quiet and kind and smart and funny, but also really strong he could take us all on and win without even getting a hit. I had never fought him before, I wasn't really into fighting, he offered to teach me one time but I was too afraid I might hurt him if I hit him.

"You guys a re both a bit pissed maybe that'll effect him more than you." I suggested.

"Nah I think Wakka had enough for the both of us." Rikku laughed.

Another thing, Rikku was the best looking guy. Don't get me wrong Wakka and Hayner were good looking too but Rikku was the best looking but he wasn't interested in any of us, it would be weird if we did get involved anyway, it would ruin our friendship, but I had thought about it a few times.

"Bring it" Wakka challenged with a goofy smile.

* * *

Well, sorry about the sexual content and the swearing but that's how it happens where I live, everything we take as a joke here and don't get offended easily, so please try and understand. Let me know if you hated it, love it or whatever=] and tell me if I need to fix anything up. Also please review =] it helps so much

Special thanks to wannabe Kairi my first reviewer =D

Thanks

Shanty=]


	3. Chapter 3

Hey well this one has a song with it. Rooftops- Lost Prophets.

Hope you enjoy…

* * *

They began to wrestle on the ground as we turned our attention back to conversation.

"So why have you never had a boyfriend? Have you even had a thing with someone?" Ollete asked.

"Not that I know of…" Tifa answered.

They all continued talking when I felt a buzz in my pocket, someone was calling me. I pulled the small black and pink device out and walked away from the group a bit so I could hear the speaker better.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hello, is this Kairi?" a voice said, Leon's voice.

"Yeah?"

"What's up? Can I come hang out with you? I need somewhere to go other than home." He said, sounding desperate.

"Uh of course, I'm on Destiny Islands with a few mates, if you wanna join, were camping for the night. Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, just need to get away, ask your friends if they mind me crashing." He said.

"Okay hold on a sec." I held the cell phone into my chest.

"Hey guys, Leon's upset and he wants to get away from his parents do you mind if he comes?" I asked, this felt like I was imposing asking for 2 friends to join us.

"Not at all!" Wakka beamed from beside Rikku.

"We'd love to meet him." Namine said.

"What? Leon? How do you guys all know about him?" Tifa asked.

"Oh come on." Selphie threw her hands up as if this was the end of the world. "She's been in love with him since like forever."

"I know that." Tifa said with a laugh.

"What?! I never told you! These guys only found out last night." I said.

"Kai, honey you do not stop talking about him, ever." Tifa said.

"Oh" I laughed. "They'd love to have you." I said to Leon

"Cool, thanks. Your amazing Kai." He said and the line went dead.

I sat down beside Tifa and Selphie. Selphie was beside Namine and Namine was on the left of Xion and Tidus, who were getting pretty close, I suggested that someone should put on some music. Tidus got out his small set of speakers that were just the right volume. Rikku, who was holding Wakkas arm behind his back, threw a small shiny blue ipod to Tidus. We all sang along.

_When our time is up, when our lives are done_

_Will__ we say we've had our fun?_

_Will we make our mark this time?_

_Will we always say we tried?_

_Standin__g on the roof tops everybody scream your HEART OUT_

_Standing on the roof tops everybody scream your HEART OUT_

_Standin__g on the roof tops everybody scream your HEART OUT_

_This is all we got now everybody scream your heart out_

_All the love I've met, I have no regrets_

_If it all ends now, I'm set_

_Will we make our mark this time?_

_Will we always say we tried?_

_Standing on the roof tops everybody scream your HEART OUT_

_Standing on the roof tops everybody scream your HEART OUT_

_Standin__g on the roof tops everybody scream your HEART OUT_

_This is all we got now everybody scream your heart out_

_Standing on the rooftops, wait until the bomb drops_

_This is all we got now, scream__ until your hearts stops_

_Never gonna regret, watching every sunset_

_Listen to your heartbeat all the love that we've found_

_Standing on the rooftops, wait until the bomb drops_

_This is all we got now, scream until your hearts stops_

_Never gonna regret, watching every sunset_

_Listen to your heartbeat all the love that we've found_

_Scream you heart out_

_Scream you heart out_

_Scream you heart out_

_Scream you heart_

_Standing on the roof tops everybody scream your HEART OUT_

_Standing on the roof tops everybody scream your HEART OUT_

_Standin__g on the roof tops everybody scream your HEART OUT_

_This is all we got now everybody scream your heart out_

_Standing on the roof tops everybody scream your HEART OUT_

_Standing on the roof tops everybody scream your HEART OUT_

_Standing__ on the roof tops everybody scream your HEART OUT_

_This is all we got now everybody scream your _

"God that's a good song!" Selphie said.

"Eh!" I agreed.

I looked around and sighed, I loved each and every one of the people sitting here. Rikku came and sat at my right between me and Selphie. He put his arm around my shoulders; I put my head on his shoulder. We sat and talked quietly until I seen a silhouette move close to the fire, it was Leon. Everybody near this town knew how to get to the islands because it was a really good swimming spot, we got invaded by lots of people in the day.

I stood up and went to Leon.

"Guys this is Leon." I said.

"Hey." He smiled.

"This is Ollete, Hayner, Wakka, Namine, Selphie, Rikku, you know Tifa, and Xion and Tidus." I pointed to each of them as I said there names though I knew he'd forget them as I said them.

"So you're the one getting into our Kairi are you?" asked Wakka.

"Uh nope, that's not me." He said.

I punched him as we walked to where we were sitting, I sat back down beside Rikku, and he put his arm around me again. I knew he was trying to make Leon jealous but I secretly liked it.

"So Leon, how come you here? Just get dumped?" Wakka asked.

We all laughed, but he didn't get the joke.

"Uh yea, we were going out for about a year, but I dunno, for the last month we've drifted apart and yea…" he said

"Aww, cheeee up therees plenty moore fish on the sea." Wakka slurred his words after taking another swig of vodka.

"Thanks." Leon laughed.

Rikku moved slightly to grab the vodka and attempt to pry it out of Wakka's hands. While he did, Leon looked at me questioningly. His look asked I didn't know you had a boyfriend? I shook my head. Rikku moved back with the vodka and offered it to Leon.

"Thanks" he said and took a big mouthful. I looked at those strong muscled arms, His long dark hair, his white t shirt perfectly showing his muscled body beneath his open jacket. But I knew that his girlfriend was actually cheating on him, he didn't tell me this, he didn't know and I couldn't tell him, it's not my place.

I was walking back to my bus I had been kept in class because of my stupid science teacher, my bus was normally about 10 minuets late and I was only kept in for about 3. It was raining cats and dogs. I hugged myself knowing that my blouse was going see-through. I walked through the empty caught yard and seen Leon's girlfriend with her arms wrapped around Pence and they were getting into each other a lot. I stood with my mouth dropped to the floor. Wendy seen me, she knew I was friends with Leon. I walked back to the bus shelter and waited cold and wet.

"Kairi I know were friends, I'm gonna dump Leon, please don't tell him, it'll make things worse." She approached me and said.

"Its not my place or business." I said, I didn't want to look her in the eye.

"Thank you. You probably hate me now eh?" she said softly.

"No, I just wish I didn't see that." I answered.

"Kairi?" Rikku called waking me up from my reverie.

"Hmm?" I looked up.

Everyone were in small conversations with each other, I felt bad because I wasn't paying enough attention to Tifa, she was talking to Leon and everyone was including her enough so I didn't feel too bad.

"Wanna hook up?" Rikku asked with a mischievous grin

I had wanted to do that for a long time, but he never seemed to be interested. But I knew this was in pursuit of Leon, though kissing Rikku seemed a bit over the top…

"Sure, why though?" I asked.

"Why not? Just a bit of fun?" he said.

What's the worst that could happen? I asked myself is anyone gonna die or get hurt? No so why not? I don't like him. But its Rikku! He hot! So? It doesn't mean anything. Ugh I'm arguing with myself! Okay just do it like I have a choice anyway.

"Okay" I shrugged.

"You are beautiful, you know that don't you Kairi." He whispered moving my red hair out of my face. As if! I thought to myself.

"Thank you." I blushed.

He moved his giant, soft finger through my hair and moved closer, his piercing blue eyes melted into my own. His soft lips touched mine. After a while of kissing we broke apart.

"No strings attached?" he asked.

"None." I smiled

* * *

Ok this was not as good, sorry I haven't got a clear head at the moment but writings the only thing that keeps my mind off things so I'll try and do another chapter soon =]

Please review I would reeeealy appreciate it =]

Thanks

Shanty


	4. Chapter 4

Hey the song kind of describes Kairi, she doesn't want to change but she is kinda mature for a 16 year old

Anyways the song is Grow up- Simple Plan

Hope you enjoy

* * *

I woke up with a yawn and opened my eyes. The sun shone brightly down and reflected off the water into my eyes. I looked up to see I was snuggled right up close to Leon; my head was resting his chest. Tifa was fast asleep on my stomach and looked so cute when she was asleep.

Ollete and Hayner were lying on their backs hand in hand, it was so adorable. Selphie had fallen asleep on Wakka's chest, in the similar position to me right now. Xion had fallen asleep on Namine's legs and Namine's head rested on Tidus's chest.

Rikku wasn't here. I sat up and looked around, I still couldn't see him, I decided to go check if his boat was still here. I tried to slip away without being noticed. I moved Tifa's head onto Leon's thighs. I slowly stood up and hugged my thing jacket around me tightly. I walked over to the boats. Rikku's was still tied to the dock. I looked around.

The secret place, I knew he loved it in there.

I walked inside; the weird door was still there same as ever. There he sat, in the corner facing the wall his silver hair fell over his back his head was bent, facing the ground

I slowly walked up to him.

"You okay?" I asked touching his shoulder and sitting down beside him.

"Yeah." He sniffed, he'd been crying.

I didn't say anything, I didn't want to say the wrong thing I just sat with him.

"I just wish my dad was here, I want him to be proud of me." He said.

Rikku was never the type to open up to someone he never seemed to want to, his dad died about 2 years ago. It really changed Rikku's life. He became quiet and a lot more mature, but he didn't hang out with us as often. He normally had to help his mum, and his 3 little brothers and sisters. His mother was truly in love and still hasn't recovered completely, just like Rikku.

"I know he will be." I said. Ugh it sounded like something out of a rip off cliché movie but I had nothing better to say, I wish I did.

"Thanks. You're a good friend Kairi, ever since we were little." He put his hand on mine. We sat in silence for a long time, no words were needed it'd just ruin it.

"C'mon we better get back to all those drunken idiots on the beach." I said standing up after a long time.

He nodded, I held out my hand and he took it with a moment of hesitation. When he was on his feet he hugged me tightly his arms were wrapped tightly around my shoulders, it was like a thank you, friend hug. Nothing else and that's all I wanted from Rikku, friendship.

"If that Leon guy tries anything with you, I'm gonna kick his ass." Rikku said after a while.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your too good for him, I have to approve of any guy you want to date before you date him." He said.

I giggled "Okay then."

We walked out of the small cave together and seen Selphie and Namine sit up and stretch. I was glad Leon and Tifa seemed to fit in well last night. Everyone seemed to get on good. By the time we got over to the sleeping group outside the seaside shack underneath the bridge everyone had woken and sat up.

"Kai what's for breakky?" Tifa asked.

"Uh who wants pancakes?" I asked.

"Keen as!" Selphie said jumping up. Her hair flicked out in all directions and her sort yellow dress mixed perfectly with her petite frame. She had large brown eyes that made her look quite young and innocent.

"Yes please" Namine said hauling herself up, she brushed the sand off her jeans and singlet. Her pale hair was tied up in a pony tail though her fringe was still all through her face. Her deep blue eyes shone out through her face.

I had to admit I had some beautiful friends they were all a lot more pretty then myself, I sighed. I wished I could be that pretty.

"Okay everyone lets go to mine and I'll make us up some pancakes." I said. "Tifa you bitch get in my boat." I ordered as a joke.

I looked at her for a brief second and seen her running towards me I screamed and began to run away but my short pink dress was hard to run in. I still tried to, she caught up with ease and tackled me with a laugh. We began play fighting on the sand.

"Hey I want those pancakes so stop having sex and get your ass to Kai's house." Selphie joked.

We giggled and Tifa got off me and helped me up. We took my boat back to the town and walked to my house from the dock. Hayner and Ollete didn't come they just went back to Hayner's. It was about 10.30am dad would be at work by now, even if he wasn't he wouldn't mind my friends being here. I cooked them pancakes and we talked for ages while Wakka crashed on my couch. Selphie and Namine went home with Tidus and Xion. So Leon decided he better go home. Rikku hugged me and Tifa and walked home alone.

"Right, now were alone," Tifa began with a smile. "You and Rikku huh?"

"Not really." I admitted.

She looked at me puzzled.

"We only did that to make Leon jealous" I explained. "But I realized I don't really want Leon."

"Your picky aren't you." She laughed.

"And you love me." I punched her lightly.

"I do. Now take me home bitch." She ordered.

"'Kay get in the car so I can rape you."

"'Kay." She said throwing her stuff in the back

I scribbled a note for dad.

_Dad_

_Dropping Tifa off and gonna be in town, ill get some milk as well. Be back soon ill ring if ill be later then 6 okay_

_Kai_

I got in the car and checked the petrol. I had enough to get to town, I better full up. I checked my wallet I had $50 and I was working tomorrow so if I used $10 on milk and stuff and full up $30 then I'd have $10 left over.

"You can chuck some music on." I told Tifa.

She was pulling her silky night coloured hair back into a pony tail and nodded with a hair clip in her mouth. I gunned the engine and began to back out of the drive while she flicked through my green ipod looking for a song she liked.

_This is who I am  
and this is what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room  
if your looking for me  
I'll be at the show  
I could never find a better place to go_

Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

I like to stay up late  
spend hours on the phone  
hanging out with all my friends  
and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever

Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
No I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

"Hey," I said after the song finished. "Do you wanna go to the tip?" I asked

"Sure. We haven't been there in ages!" she said

Hey this was a bit longer, sorry hope you don't mind=)

Please can I have a review???? Pleaseeeeee

Thanks

Shanty


	5. Chapter 5

We got out of my dads crappy car, he got a ride to work with Rikku's dad, they were good friends and worked together at the building sights. I stood at the end of the tip while we watched people swimming in the beach below. The wind twisted through my hair tangling it and twisting it, I could really clear my head out here.

"Awwh I love this place." Tifa sighed at my left.

I looked at her and smiled, she was one of the best friends I'd ever had. Her ebony hair swung around her face in perfect harmony with the wind. Her pale skin was glowing like a full moon. Her dark chocolate eyes looked nearly black in this lighting.

"Oh crap!" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Mum txted me, can you please drop me off, or she's gonna kill me." Tifa said timidly.

"Sure. Get in the car." I said throwing her the keys. With dads car you had to unlock the passenger door because the driver door wouldn't unlock from the outside.

* * *

I pulled into the drive way and seen my sisters car parked in the drive way. I hopped out of the car and ran inside, I was really close with my sister and I was so rapt to see her. I walked into the lounge and seen her sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Yuna?" I asked a little surprised by her being here.

"Oh! Kai your home." She jumped up and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

"Hey? What happened to your hair?" I asked shocked it used to be so long and straight now it was shoulder length and flicked out. But I liked it.

"Oh, I got it cut, you like it?" she asked touching it with her thin graceful fingers.

"I love it." I exclaimed.

I put the milk in the fridge then we sat on the couch beside Yuna, we talked for hours and didn't stop when dad came through the door.

"Hey you two." Dad said finally when it was getting dark

"Yeah?" I returned.

"You remember Axle, Bell and Roxas don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Yuna said

"They arrived here today and they're coming over after dinner. So Kai I want you to stay off the computer okay."

"Fine." I agreed, I didn't really need to go on today.

I made stir fry and we ate while talking about Yuna's studies, then I cleared the plates and washed the dishes while Yuna dried them and put them away.

We heard a knock at the door and dad went to open it and let them in I remembered them a lot better Bell and Yuna hit it off straight away and were having there own convocation about something. I seen Roxas, he looked like he wanted to be here as much as I did. Maybe we could be mates, same with Axle.

"Hey guys do you wanna see where we normally hang out here?" I asked Roxas and Axle

"Sure." Roxas stood up at the same time as me.

"You should go too." Axles mother suggested.

"Okay" he stood up.

"I just gotta grab a torch. Start getting your shoes on and I'll meet you outside." I said and ran to my room at the other end of the house. I grabbed my yellow torch off the dresser, pulled on a pare of jandles (flip flops/ thongs) and headed out the back door.

I shone the torch on their faces and when we were outside the gate I turned around to the boys I was leading.

"Well I'm Kairi, but everyone just calls me Kai. I'm 16. How old are you guys?" I asked

"I'm 16 as well and everyone calls me Rox." Roxas explained, he was the more talkative one. He had blonde hair that spiked out in all different directions, he was tall and skinny with a little bit of muscle but not a lot.

"I'm 17 and people call me Axe." Axel described. I had to admit he was better looking then his brother, he was taller too about 6 ft. he had blood red hair and was pale and thin, anyone could tell these two were brothers. They had the same facial features though Axels suited him a bit better Roxas was still a good looking kid.

"Okay well you guys can hang out with us during the day if you get bored or wanna make new friends, were a pretty welcoming group." I said.

"Cool so how old are the people you hang out with?" Axle asked.

"The oldest is 18 and the youngest is 13." I answered.

I lead them to the dock even though it was dark we could see the island from the street lights of the town, nobody would have been on the islands today, we were all far too tired. I helped them into the biggest boat which could hold 4 people max. I began to row which was hard cause I wasn't the strongest of girls.

"I can do that for you." Roxas offered.

"Thanks but were pretty much there. Hope you don't mind getting wet." I smiled.

I began to see these boys had been brought up as gentlemen I found it refreshing, when the boat came close to the shore Axle climbed out immediately as did Roxas. Axle then lifted me out of the boat I didn't even touch the water, it was really sweet.

"Thank you." I said when he placed me down on the warm sand.

"Your welcome." Axle smiled lighting up his face.

"Well this is Destiny Island and I'll take you on a tour." I laughed and took them around the island.

"What time do you have to be back?" I asked after I'd taken them to all the places on the island and told them all the history behind it. most of the things here were built by us or our parents or the nice people in the community, we weren't a rebels. We thanked all the people who helped and we were all polite and sociable.

"Uh whenever should be fine, dad'll txt me if he wants us back." Roxas said.

I was starting to feel comfortable with Roxas, we was polite and like to talk though he was a bit shy. But he seemed nice.

"So where are you from?" I asked

"Twilight town." Axel said, he was the quiet one, more shy then Roxas.

"Aw cool I have a few mates that moved over there, maybe you go to the same school, what school are you at?"

"We get home schooled." Roxas answered embarrassed as if he got teased a lot.

"That's cool. So do you guys go to like a social club like youth group or something?" I asked.

"Yea we go to youth group and we used to go to school so we hang out with our old mates and yea." Axel explained.

"That's cool, I go to a catholic school with none of the people that live around here, but I get to make heaps of new friends its great, you can meet some of them if you want to." I smiled thinking of all my friends from school.

"That'd be cool, I like meeting new people." Roxas exclaimed.

"I'm a bit shy but I think it'd be fun." Axle said unenthused.

"Ha ha its okay I'm not gonna force you, its just a suggestion. I think you'd get on good with my friend Rikku though, I should introduce you." I said to Axle.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, he's kinda quiet but he's not that shy but he's nice so I think you guys would get along." I tried to explain.

"That's cool." He nodded.

The three of us sat on the beach talking for a long time it must have been about 1:30am when we decided to head back, I learnt a lot about them and how they live they were nice guys I enjoyed their company, I hugged them both when I said goodbye. Roxas offered to walk me home which I refused because I'd hope to see him tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry this is shorter I hope you enjoy, that is if anyone is reading this…

Please read someone I need reviews. I'll try to continue this story cause its kinda based on true story but if no ones reading it I might not. =/

This chapter might not be as good either, I've had a bad week

Thanks

Shanty


	6. Chapter 6

Hey please R&R the song is Crushcrushcrush by Paramore, I thought it made sense but I'm not sure, let me know.

* * *

I snuck into my room and sat on my bed and gasped in fright. I sat on something hard and lumpy.

"What the…!" I hissed jumping up.

The lump groaned and rolled over.

"Yuna! What are you doing in my bed?" I laughed.

"Dad didn't make up the bed in the spear room so I was…" she yawned then continued, "Gonna sleep on your spear bed, but your beds so comfortable…" she said pulling the blackest over her face.

I sighed and giggled. I grabbed my pyjamas then got changed in the bathroom then dashed back to my bedroom and climbed into the spear bed. I fell asleep almost straight away.

***

"Hi is Tifa there?" I asked Tifas mother.

"I'll just get her." She said and returned inside the house. Tifa came down the hallway holding a bag of clothes and junk food.

"Bye mum. I'll txt you when I get there." Tifa called making her way to my dads car.

"Okay, bye honey." Her mother waved, "Drive safely, have fun." She said to me.

"Ok I will, bye." I smiled politely.

We were heading back to my place and we were gonna go hang out down at the beach tonight.

"Oh my god! Tifa!" I said when we were out of view of her parent's house.

"What?" she asked.

"You have to meet these 2 guys I met, friends of the family. There's Roxas he's the more talkative, he's alright, and he's 16. And then there's Axle he's 17 and pretty cute he's not very talkative though." I said

"Wow. Did anything happen?" she asked excited.

"Nah I just showed them around the islands. But it was really sweet I took them in the boat then Axle carried me to the shore so my feet wouldn't get wet. It was cute!" I beamed.

"Aw that's so cute! Do you know if either showed any interest?" she asked.

"I don't think so." I said slowly thinking about last night.

"What am I asking you for? I'll have to see myself, you wouldn't say if you knew anyway." She laughed.

"You know me so well." I giggled.

* * *

"Hey Roxas, this is my mate Tifa." I introduced them.

"Hi." Tifa said shyly

"Hey." He replied

"Where's your brother?" I asked.

"He went to town with mum and dad and left me here with my sister, who's hanging out with Yuna at the moment." He explained,

"Okay cool. Lets go to the islands." I suggested.

"Okay." Tifa clapped her hands together.

I txt Namine and Rikku and told them to get everyone and come to the islands. Selphie txted and said she's going to her mums today and she'd see me when she gets back. Hayner and Ollete were going to Hallow Bastion for a few weeks and Hayner was going "pop" the question, he told me not to tell anyone.

We waited until we seen a few boats heading towards us. We seen Namine, Xion, Tidus, and Rikku.

"Where's Wakka?" I asked Rikku as he came over and picked me up in a massive bare hug and swung me around.

"He's at his dads for 2 weeks, poor kid."

"Eh. I hope he's okay." I said after Rikku had put me back on the ground.

"So Anyways this is Roxas, a new member of our crew for the summer, this is Namine, Xion, Tidus and Rikku." I pointed to each of them as I said there names.

"Hey, I'm Xion I'm the coolest one out of this group." Xion shook his hand. We all laughed.

"Right, lets start a fire, did you bring marshmallows Tifa?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah, they're in the bag with all the other food." She pointed to the bag.

Rikku had bought a lighter and news paper, he sent us all out to look for dry logs to start a bon fire. Tifa, Roxas and I went to look for wood by the pier. We decided to take some cocoanuts back as well.

"Good work guys." Rikku praised us as he got the fire going with the drift wood we handed to him.

We sat down around the fire and got out marshmallows and found some thin sticks and began toasting the marshmallows on the fire.

"I bought a little somethin' somethin' too." Rikku said and jumped up and ran to his bag that was resting beside Tifas electric blue one.

The sun was beginning to set in the sky hurling streaks of orange, gold and red into the pool of blue. I turned to Tifa she smiled at me. She was wearing her long dark hair out and straightened and she dark make up on around her eyes and she hale pale foundation on her face as well, it suited her, though she didn't need any make up. She was wearing blue jeans and a yellow t plane t shirt. I turned to Roxas who was wearing his blonde hair spiked up to the side, it was a hair style I'd never seen but it made him look good. He was wearing a blue t shirt and black shorts, he noticed I was looking at him and he winked at me, I giggled.

Rikku returned with 2 bottles in his hands, one was a glass bottle of vodka and the other was a massive bottle of coke

"Aw you good bitch!" I exclaimed.

"Eh." He sat down beside Tifa and we heard Namine, Xion, and Tidus come over and drop there wood then sat around the camp fire.

"Oh I brought my Ipod and speakers." I said standing up and getting Tifas speakers and my Ipod from the blue bag and I returned to the group.

_I got a lot to say to you, yeah I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth and scribbled out the truth_

_With their lies your__ little spies_

_They taped over your mouth and scribbled out the truth_

_With their lies your little spies_

_Crush crush crush crush crush crush_

_2 3 4_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two I was just counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Lets be more then this_

_If you wanna play it like a game_

_Well, come on, come on lets play_

_Cause I'd rather waist my life pretending_

_Then have to forget you for one whole minuet_

_They taped over your mouth and scribbled out the truth_

_With their lies, your little spies_

_They taped over your mouth and scribbled out the truth_

_With their lies, you__r little spies_

_Crush crush crush crush crush crush_

_2 3 4_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two I was just counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more then this now_

_Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, Hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this  
No, oh_

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this

I smiled at the end of the song and began to make convocation as the songs played quietly on the speakers. Roxas was getting pretty friendly with both me and Namine, I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't have a lot of personal experience in boys. Then I was shocked when Roxas put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me. I snuggled closer to him. Tifa winked discreetly at me I pointed my tongue at her. Rikku had a grin on his face as if he knew this was going to happen.

Namine didn't look happy.

* * *

Hey well I hope you like it and I hope I get some readers =]

Please R&R

Thanks

Shanty =)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey please R&R even if its to say you hated the story ect :)

The song is careful by paramore

Thanks shanty

* * *

We continued to snuggle close to each other while all of us talked and laughed away. We played drink and tell, which is where you have a swig of vodka, or for Xion and Tidus they had coke, and you then you tell a secret. It was my turn to drink and tell, I wasn't really sure because most people knew my secrets, I wasn't a very secretive person. I took a swig which scorched my throat.

"Uh… I went out with Wakka for a while?" It sounded like a question.

"When?" Tifa asked shocked.

"Half way through the year." I said.

"Wow I didn't know this." Tifa said.

"Cause we weren't that close at the time." I explained.

"Well how come I didn't know?" Rikku accused.

"Umm…" I smiled and laughed. Then I passed the bottle of vodka to Roxas.

He took a swig and burped I giggled, then he looked thoughtful for a second. Then he finally spoke.

"I went skinny dipping the other week and it was a real crack up cause it was in the local pool then we got caught by the neighbour hood watch which was the girl I used to likes dad." He laughed.

We all cracked laughing for so long, Tifa was crying with laughter while Rikku was choking. I saw coke come out of Tidus's nose which made me laugh even more. I felt tears due in my eyes and I fell onto the sand gasping for air between the fits of laughter. After we had finished laughing and composed ourselves the bottle of clear liquid went to the next person, Namine. She took a gulp and cringed.

"Uh I broke up with Jarred." She admitted.

This I already knew because Selphie told me and so did Namine, because she was a bit upset and needed a friend, which I went to her house as soon as she called.

"Aw sweetie are you okay?" Xion asked hugging her.

"Yeah, I got kind of bored with our relationship and I didn't really love him anymore." She explained.

"There's plenty more fish in the sea." Tidus hugged her. She laughed and passed the bottle of coke to Tidus, he took it then guzzled it down.

"Uh I'm a virgin." He said. We all laughed, of course he was, he was only 13 I was too though I was a lot older.

He passed the bottle of coke to Xion who took a mouthful then thought for a moment.

"My brothers going to rehab." She said.

We were quiet, nobody knew how to react. Did we say were sorry but it was good for him or what? The silence became long and awkward.

"I'm really sorry, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I just hope it helps him." She said looking sad. Namine hugged her tightly. Namine's hair was a few shades lighter then Xion's she was so pretty she could be a model when she turns 16 she was tall, slender and beautiful. Boys were always after her though she was only 12 she looked about 15.

"Me too." I said quietly

"Anyway, moving on. Your turn." Xion said to Rikku who had a big cheeky grin playing on his perfect pale lips.

"Well I'm gonna be honest here, don't blame me Kai cause I'm kinda drunk. But you are probably my best friend ever." He held up the bottle.

"Thanks Rikku." I smiled and blushed.

"And I'll smash any mother fucker that tries to get into you." He laughed.

I laughed to cause I knew he'd probably try.

"Hear that Roxas?" Tifa giggled

"I gotcha." He laughed as well.

We were all a bit drunk and things that weren't even funny became hilarious. It happened all night as we all said stupid things then laughed hard out. I woke up the next morning and found myself leaning on Rikku's muscular chest. Tiffa was on my stomach and Namine was snuggled up close to Roxas. I felt a stab of jealousy pulse through my chest. I felt the hot tears burn at my eyes, I sniffed quietly and wiped my nose on my green jacket sleeve. I sighed and moved back to Rikku's chest, he was probably the best friend I had as well as Tifa. I looked up and see then sun rising I gently pulled a bag under Tifas head where she snuggles closer to it. I got up and walked to the other side of the island and sat and watched the sun rise. It was beautiful, beyond words. Last night had been so much fun, I really felt accepted and comfortable with all the people there.

But I still felt horrible, as if somehow Namine had stabbed me in the back. I heard a noise and footsteps.

"Hey, are you ok?" Tifa asked me and sat down beside me.

"Yeah I guess so. I guess I'm a bit jealous." I confessed.

She nodded. "The sunrise is beautiful isn't it?" she said

"Its amazing." It really was, there were jets of red and pink shooting across the skies like arrows spilling through the blue. It was one of the best I'd ever seen though it did hurt my eyes it was worth it to watch that.

"I don't like Namine. She knew you liked Roxas and she kept trying to get into him." She said.

"Hmm yea, but I didn't make a move and she did so I guess it's fair." I admitted.

"Are you joking? He hasn't asked her out, he's still game, try and get there before her." she said suddenly.

I turned to her, she never said things like this it was random but I did see where she was coming from. I nodded and he was only here for a few days then he was going back to Twilight Town for a few weeks then coming back when I restarted school. Tifa and I sat and talked for a while before deciding to head back to the group.

"Back to mine for pancakes today." Rikku said sitting up when we walked through the door again.

"Is my dad going to work with yours?" I asked Rikku.

"Sure is, beautiful." He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders. I put my arm around his waist.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" he looked down at me.

"Sure?" He led me a bit away from the group and turned to me.

"Do you like Roxas?" he asked.

"I guess but he seems more into Nam, so I think I'll just have to get over it." I said.

"What happened to Leon?" he asked.

"He's a good friend, just I don't think I'd ever go out with him, so I kinda got over that one." I explained.

"Okay, well as your best friend and protector I don't think you should go for Roxas, he seems like a bit of a douche and the way he's been playing both you and Namine I think give it a try but don't get too deep, he's leaving soon." He reminded me.

"I know, thanks so much, your such a good friend." I hugged him.

"Ha-ha do you know what my dad was hinting to me last night?" he laughed and we began to head back to the group.

"What?" I asked thinking of his dad trying to hint something, it made me laugh.

"He was like: So you been hanging around with Kairi a lot lately? She's a nice girl." He said. I laughed out loud, Rikku and me together? Of course we hooked up the other day, but there was no spark when we did, him and Tifa are my best friends, it'd just be weird us dating. Especially if we broke up...

I was woken up from my train of thought when Tifa took hold of my arm and began leading me to the boats.

We got to Rikku's small white house and Namine, who lived just a block away said she was gonna walk home and she'd see us later. Roxas on the other hand stayed with us. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do anything I still felt a small stab of rejection from him.

Rikku cooked a pile of pancakes and set them on the small wooden table and put the radio on to his favourite station he sat directly across from me, we dug in silently as the song played.

_I settled down a twisted up frown __disguised as a smile_

_Well you would've never known_

_We__ had it all but not what I wanted cause home for me was a place uncharted_

_And overgrown_

_You make your way in_

_I resist you just like this_

_You can't tell me to feel!_

_The truth never set me free so I did it myself_

_You can't be to careful anymore,_

_When all that was waiting for you_

_Won't__ come any closer_

_You've got to reach a little more_

_More more more more_

_Open your eyes like I open mine_

_It's__ only the real world_

_Life you will never know_

_Shifted your weight_

_To throw off the pain_

_Well you can ignore it but only for so long_

_You look like I did, you resist me just like this_

_You can't tell me to heal_

_And it hurts remembering how it felt to shut down_

_Can't__ be to careful anymore_

_When all that was waiting for you_

_Won't__ come any closer_

_You've got to reach a little more_

_More more more more_

_The truth never set me free_

_The truth never set me free_

_The truth never set me free_

_So I'll do it myself_

_You can't be to careful anymore_

_When all that is waiting for you wont come any closer_

_You've got to reach out_

_Can't be to careful anymore_

_When all that is waiting for you_

_Won't come any closer _

_You've got to reach out more_

_More more more more_

Tifa (always felt awkward in silence) struck up convocation and we talked quietly while we ate. Then I decided me and Tifa better go have showers. Roxas left after thanking Rikku for the food and alcohol last night.

"Yeah thanks Rikku, but we better go have showers and clean up eh." I hugged him. He pecked me on the cheek and my face burned red.

"See ya Kai."

"Thanks Rikku." Tifa said, he held out his arms for a hug and she squeezed him tightly.

"Bye." He said as we waved and walked out the gate.

When we had walked out of his long drive way Tifa turned to me as we walked.

"What's happening with you and Rikku?" she asked a bit confused.

"We're just really good friends, we're close." I shrugged.

"You are the weirdest person I know." She laughed.

* * *

Hey please someone read this

Thanks

shanty


	8. Chapter 8

Hey please R&R

The song is Here Without You by 3 Doors Down

* * *

I waved back to Roxas's head and arm hanging out the window waving. Namine was at my side waving as if it was a competition that's how it had been with us the last few days, everything was a competition. Normally she won, I didn't care though I thought it was a bit pathetic so did Tifa and Rikku. All 3 of us weren't really getting along with her this summer. After that, Tifa was working for the next 2 weeks straight. She hugged me and Rikku goodbye then hopped in her mum's car and drove away.

Rikku and I walked to the islands and sat down on the Paupu tree, there were 2 Paupu's on the tree, another 2 weeks and they'd be ready. We sat up there for a long time talking as we watched the sunset.

"Hey, we should make a deal." He said.

"What's the deal?" I asked cautiously.

"If I don't get a girlfriend by the time I'm 20 and you don't get a boyfriend by the time your 19 then we have to share a Paupu fruit Deal?" He asked.

It seemed okay to me, we'd be happy enough and it'd make our dads happy and if I didn't get a boyfriend by 3 years that is a sure indicator that I'm unattractive and the only guy that'll want me is Rikku.

"Deal." We shook on it.

The next few days flew by without warning and before I knew it Roxas was back. We continued to hang out in a group and it was a lot of fun. Namine got bitchier and bitchier by the day we still hung out a lot but normally it was just Roxas, Namine and me and Tifa. New years Roxas went home and I spent it with Tifa, Rikku, Xion, Tidus and Wakka. Namine was at her cousin's house. It was great I had a lot of fun and we talked and laughed and exchanged Christmas presents.

Hayner and Ollete called my cell phone and knew we'd all be together we talked to them for a while. Hayner proposed and they were getting married in July, they asked me to be one of the brides maids, it was an honour. But then Hayner ran out of money and they were cut off.

"Oh Guys! The countdown!" I exclaimed looking at my phone.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" we all yelled.

Rikku and Wakka lit fireworks and set them off we laughed and watched the bright colours shot across the ebony night sky. Then I hugged Tifa and wished her a happy new year, I kissed her on the cheek as she kissed mine.

"You're my new years kiss!" I laughed, a bit intoxicated.

"Ya. I'm so special!" she laughed.

"Where's mine Kai?" Rikku came over and sat down on the left of me, Tifa was on my right.

"Here." I hugged him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Not enough." He laughed and pecked me on the lips.

When he pulled back we laughed at each other then continued to talk to everyone and roast marshmallows on the camp fire, after that we were all camping inside the seaside shack. When the campfire had died down we moved into the seaside shack with a torch and our sleeping bags on mats over the sand. We sat in and talked all night until we all crashed in our warm sleeping bags. When I woke up in the morning I sat up and stretched. I went to go watch the sunrise like I did every morning at the pier. I took my ipod with me and put them in my ears as I thought of him and wondered if he ever thought of me too.

_100 days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I've saw your pretty face_

_1000 lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles are separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But your still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But your still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rolling_

_As the people leave and wave to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But your still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But your still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

_Everything I know and anywhere go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls_

_And when it's all said and done _

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But your still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But your still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

The song reminded me of him, I both loved it and hated it. it made me sad, jealous, angry, frustrated, anxious but worst of all it made me all warm and fuzzy inside. Grr why was he so impossible to not like but then so confusing?!

I heard more footsteps coming, I didn't turn to see who it was, I knew it'd be Tifa. She jumped on the Paupu tree as well.

"What are those fruit?" she asked.

"They're called Paupu fruit, they say if 2 people share one their destinies become intertwined, they become a part of each others lives, no matter what." I explained.

"Wow that's so cool, and cute. I wish I had someone to share it with…" she mused.

The weeks passed as quick as the tick of a clock and before I knew it I was back at school with my school friends. After school I'd go hang out with Namine and Roxas at the islands.

"Valentines days tomorrow." Namine said one Friday night we spent around the fire.

"You guys want to come over to mine for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure." Roxas was enthusiastic.

"Sure." Namine pretended to be.

We continued to talk then Namine and I headed home when Roxas headed back to his family. The next day I met them on the docks and we walked back to mine and took lots of photos for memories. Then we turned on the TV, _The Notebook_ had just started.

This was the breaking point of mine Namine's and Roxas' sick, twisted and toxic friendship.

* * *

Hey I hope you enjoyed sorry its a bit shorter i just wanted to wait untill the next chapter untill i go on

Let me know what you think

thanks

shanty


	9. Chapter 9

Hey this chapter has a bit of offensive language

Please R&R the song is Don't stay by Linkin Park

Thanks

Shanty

* * *

It was only Namine, Roxas and I in the lounge. Roxas sat in the big arm chair while Namine and I sat on either side of him on separate couches the movie started and Roxas thought it wasn't that bad, but Namine and I sighed every time something cute happened.

"Hey one of you should sit on my knee." Suggested Roxas with a laugh.

I laughed and hopped on his lap, I thought I might had been crushing him a bit so I slipped off. Namine jumped on his knee next, she was a lot skinnier and lighter than me. I looked at both of their faces, she was smiling with an evil triumph and he had a smile on his lips that said "Finally".

I felt another sting of rejection and I went and sat on the couch on the other side of the room. The lights were off so no one could see the tears glistening down my cheeks.

"Hey Tifa can you come over tomorrow?" I txted Tifa.

"Sure? You ok?" she replied.

"Uh not sure, Roxas and Namine go out now. And Rikku's on camp " I explained.

"I'll be there in half an hour." She said.

"Nah don't worry I'm a sack today, come tomorrow."

"Shut up. I'm already in the car."

"You sure?"

"Don't txt me when I drive, I'll crash lol."

"Be careful."

She didn't reply. Half an hour later she parked in front of our house in her mums car I ran into her arms and cried. I was home alone so nobody seen my break down except Tifa. She took me inside and sat me down then made some bacon(bacon was a pick me up food for me). Then she put my favourite movie on, _Phantom of the Opera_, she knew me so well. Then she sat beside me and let me cry into her shoulder.

After I had finished breaking down I told her what happened and she wanted to go smack them. Namine knew I liked him, she never told me of her feelings though if she did I would've backed off, even though I knew.

"Sweetie, forget him. He's an ass hole anyway. You're too good for him." She hugged me, "Go for _Gerard Butler_." She laughed.

I giggled; Tifa knew how to cheer me up so well. This was a pretty bad shape I'd been in. I was still in my Pyjamas. And after last night I didn't want to ever leave the house. She had cheered me up a lot and we were sitting on the couch talking. I was finally smiling until I looked out and seen a couple walking up my drive way.

A blonde boy with an odd hair style walking hand in hand with a platinum blonde, pretty girl. Namine and Roxas. I turned to Tifa but she was already storming up the drive way, before I knew it I heard her voice shouting at them.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU CAN TURN BACK AROUND AND WALK OUT THAT FUCKING GATE NOW!" I heard her yell.

"What the fuck?! We didn't do anything!" Roxas said alarmed.

"ARE YOU JOKING?! YOU MESSED WITH KAIRI'S HEAD EVER SINCE YOU GOT HERE! MAKING SOME KIND OF SICK COMPETITION WITH KAIRI AND NAMINE. AND NOW YOUR ACTING LIKE NOTHINGS WRONG?!" She yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL! HE NEVER MADE ANY COMPETITION! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" Namine yelled back.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE!" Tifa screamed.

"Fuck you bitch! Were leaving anyway." Roxas said angrily and the two of them turned away and began to walk away.

"YOU BETTER NOT COME BACK" Tifa called after them.

She came back to the house and sat down beside me and put her arm around me.

"Pack your stuff." She said.

"Huh?"

"Your coming to mine tonight." She said.

She helped me pack some really nice clothes, apparently we were going out tonight. We were going through clothes and she picked up a dress that was quite slimming and low cut.

"Perfect." She held it up against me.

"Where are we even going?" I asked.

"I don't know, we'll just go out. Oh! We should go to Hallow Bastion!" She exclaimed.

"Wow. Uh sure why not?" I agreed.

_Dad _

_I'm going to Tifas tonight. Call my cell if you need anything okay._

_See you tomorrow_

_Kai._

We got in Tifa's parents car and drove to her house first where we got changed and did our make up. Tifa told her mum that I pretty much got dumped and we were going to Hallow Bastion. I knew the rules as well as Tifa did. No drinking, no boys, no fights ect. We agreed and we wouldn't drink or get into any boys or fights. So first we went to a dance club for 16-19. Tifa went and requested a song which the Dj played with a shout out to me. I blushed deeply while I waited for Tifa to come back.

_And now I have a shout out to Kairi and we have a bit of a metal song for her Don't Stay by Linkin Park_ the Dj called spoke through the mike. Then the song came on and Tifa and I began to head-bang.

_Sometimes I need to remember just to breathe_

_Sometimes I need you to stay away from me_

_Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know_

_Somehow I need you to go_

_Don't stay_

_forget our memories_

_Forget our possibilities_

_What were you changing me into?_

_Just give me myself back and_

_Don't stay_

_Forget our memories_

_Forget our possibilities_

_And take your faithlessness with you_

_Just give me myself back and _

_Don't stay_

_Sometimes I feel like I trusted you too well  
Sometimes I just feel like screaming at myself  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I need to be alone_

_Don't stay_

_forget our memories_

_Forget our possibilities_

_What were you changing me into?_

_Just give me myself back and_

_Don't stay_

_Forget our memories_

_Forget our possibilities_

_And take your faithlessness with you_

_Just give me myself back and _

_Don't stay_

_I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day of you wasting me away  
I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day of you wasting me away_

With no apologies

_Don't stay_

_forget our memories_

_Forget our possibilities_

_What were you changing me into?_

_Just give me myself back and_

_Don't stay_

_Forget our memories_

_Forget our possibilities_

_And take your faithlessness with you_

_Just give me myself back and _

_Don't stay_

_Don't stay_

_Don't stay_

The song made me feel so much better I was smiling and giggling a lot by the end of the night. We walked out to Tifas mums car and a group of guys were standing beside it waiting for us, I was nervous to approach. Tifa and I edged closer when suddenly I slipped over and landed on my bum. The boys laughed, so did Tifa as she helped me to my feet as I looked at the 4 guys shamefaced.

"Hey girls." A taller one addressed us. He had light brown hair and pale skin.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"You looking for some fun?" he asked.

I was looking for more fun, and what better way to get over Roxas than get with a random guy. Tifa looked like she was considering it. she gave me a look. I knew what that look meant.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey please R&R

The song is I Don't Want to Be in Love (Dance floor Anthem) by Good Charlotte

* * *

We were in the car, panting. Oestrogen and adrenaline pumped through our bodies. For the answer we gave it was a nasty out come. Tifa's eyes were wide with a mix of fear and excitement. I felt jumpy and nervous. I looked behind the car and seen the boys were no longer following us. But the next question was; where are we? Was that the boys plan? We drove as I went over the events that just passed.

Tifa looked at me, I looked back. I wasn't so keen looking at the group of them, they were a lot older than us as well maybe 20? Tifa didn't look so thrilled by their offer either.

"Uh no thanks." I said politely as Tifa unlocked the door.

"What?" the leader asked taken aback.

"We just want to go home, it getting late." I tried to explain.

"Oh I don't think you'll be going home." He said grabbing me by the arm.

"Hey! Lemme go!" I protested.

"Get the other one." He ordered to a shorter one nearing Tifa.

"Get the hell off me you creep!" I ordered struggling away from his iron grip, "Owwww! Your hurting me!" I squealed as he held tighter.

I could hear Tifa protesting and trying to resist the man who had seized her. The other 2 guys just stood around laughing.

"Seriously fuck off now." I warned him with as much venom as I could muster up.

"Oooh what are you gunna do princess?" he mocked me, it added to my anger. I really wish Rikku had taught me to fight now. But I was still right it was instinct. I felt the fury grip me and protection of Tifa pulse through me like fire.

I braced myself and kicked the guy holding me right in the genitals. He doubled over and moaned. Tifa did the same thing. She unlocked the doors. The other 2 guys stood there, unsure of what happened. I jumped in the car and locked the doors while Tifa gunned then engine and we were off. I breathed a sigh of relief. Which was brought to an immediate halt when we seen a car following is really close. Those guys. Kayla had the same thought and she took a hard left into a street. Cars horns screamed and breaks screeched. But they weren't following anymore.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Ae." She felt the same.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I'm not 100% sure. If we just find the beach then we should be able to follow it to the main road and the way back home. Do you wanna stop for an ice cream?" she asked.

"Please." I replied.

She drove along a bit, as always, she was right, we followed the beach and found the road back to Twilight town. We followed the road until we came to a petrol station, which was also a dairy. We went inside and bought an ice cream each. It was better to have some sugar inside us so neither of us went into shock. I also brought a big packet of chips and returned to the car. We parked up at the seaside and ate while talking excitedly through the advents just passed.

"Wow I think I better get Rikku to teach me to fight." I laughed.

"Sign me up too." She giggled.

We drove home and talked while the songs played through.

_She's__ going out to forget they were together_

_All that time he was taking her for granted_

_She wants to see if there's more_

_Than he gave she's looking for_

_He calls her up_

_He's trippin' on the phone now_

_He doesn't want her out there_

_And alone now_

_He knows she's moving it_

_Know she's using it_

_Now he's losing it_

_She don't care_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left_

_say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Felling good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_He was always giving her attention_

_Working hard to finds the things she mentioned_

_He was dedicated but most suckers hate it_

_That girl was fine but she didn't appreciate him_

_She calls him up_

_She's trippin' on the phone now_

_He had to get up_

_And he aint coming home now_

_He's tryin' to forget her_

_That's how we come with him_

_When he first met her_

_When they first got together_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feeling good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_To the beat, to the beat, to the beat_

_You got nothing to loose_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_We break up, its something that we do now_

_Everyone has got to do it sometime_

_Its ok let it go_

_Get out there and find someone_

_It's to late to be trippin' on the phone here_

_Get off the wire, know everything is good here_

_Stop what your doing, you don't wanna ruin_

_This chance that you've got to find a new one_

_Everybody put up your hands _

_Sing I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Fell the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Sing I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feeling good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Sing I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_No, no_

_Now you know what to do_

_So come on, get up, girl_

The weeks passed and I was sitting at home with my sister watching a movie when my cell phone buzzed. I pulled it out and checked it. my heart skipped a beat. Anger rose in my throat. I felt my hands begin to sweat. The txt read:

"Hey."

How can such a small word have such an impact on me? It wasn't the word that made me feel this way, it was the sender. Roxas.

"Hi?" I replied.

"I wana say sorry for what I did to you when I seen u last. I shouldn't have played both of you. Sorry"

I was dumb founded. What am I supposed to say to that? It's okay? Is it?

"Its ok. I guess I understand" I replied

"Friends?"

"Sure. When you coming back?"

"Same time next year."

I was sitting in maths with Yuffie, Ariseth, Bell, and Alice. We just sat there talking about boys and unimportant things. Leon turned around to face me. I smiled, the rest of the girls continued there own convocation.

"Do you need help?" I asked Leon, he wasn't the smartest guy in the world.

"No." He answered examining my books.

"Ok." I began to cover the pictures on my book, feeling self conscious.

I had pictures of me and Tifa and my Destiny Islands friends. There was one on the front of my book with a group photo of all of us on the beach, smiling and hugging each other. Tifa was there as well. It was a moment to remember. I didn't want Leon to see the pictures because in the group photo Rikku has one hand on my breast and the other around my shoulder. And there was another picture of him kissing me on the cheek. I still kind of liked Leon so I didn't want him to know I had other options.

"Are those all your mates from the Islands?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Aw that's cool. Can you help me with this?" he asked with a goofy grin on his lips. Maths was defiantly not my strongest subject. But I understood algebra so I helped Leon with his work for half the period then my phone buzzed. Ariseth asked to check it. I knew it was either Tifa or my sister so nothing I didn't want her to see.

"Who's Roxas?" she asked.

"What!" I sat up in shock.

"What's the number?" Yuffie asked.

Ariseth read out the number as Yuffie, Belle and Alice saved it onto there phones and began txting him. Ariseth put the number on her phone. I hadn't finished helping Leon but I turned back to the girls to sensor what they were sending him.

"Hey sexy man!" Ariseth txted off my phone.

"Right?" He replied.

They began txting him the funniest things. When we got to first break Ariseth gave our other friends Aurora and Jasmine the number as well. He txted them all back and asked lots of questions about me and him. He admitted to Jasmine that he liked me and he thought going out Namine was a mistake, but he wouldn't go out with me because it's a long distance relationship. I agreed, to be honest. This went on for about a week. But then they got bored with him. Alice and Jasmine kept txting him though, I always did.


	11. Chapter 11

I probably wont be putting stories up as much anymore. I just took up another 2 subjects, art and Spanish VC, so lots of homework, plus a job and netball and Spanish tutoring, I'm a very busy girl =P

The song is Way Away- Yellow Card

* * *

Life was starting to feel normal again. I played netball every weekend, school was normal with all the bitchy-ness. It was Saturday morning I woke up and got ready for netball and work. I worked at the only fabric shop in town, I just had to clean and serve customers while the owner- Wendy Darling- sewed repairs. She was one of the sweetest ladies I'd ever met and a great employer I loved working for her. I got to work with a large flat white, no sugar for her, and a hot chocolate for me.

"Good morning." I said handing her the coffee.

"Thank you. Now you can clean up the fabric then post that letter for me." she said.

"Sure" I did as I was told. Like I did every day.

I was playing at 1.00 and we always had to be half an hour early to the game but the shop didn't close until 1.00. But Wendy was very supportive of my netball and school events, she had a daughter the same age as me that worked when I couldn't. But today it was only half an hour and the shop didn't really get too busy for her to handle alone on a Saturday.

"Oh! Wendy I have to go." I said.

"Sure. Good luck." She waved as I dashed out the door to dad's car.

I got to the netball courts and was greeted by Sally, our coach, Jane, Ariel, Meg, Riku (Not my Rikku from the Islands, girl Riku) passing a ball between each other.

"Where's Lizzy and Tink?" I asked.

"They'll be here soon." Jane answered pulling back her long mahogany hair from her cute round face.

We played hard which paid off because we won. I got to play a full game which is something I don't get to do often. I played pretty good for my normal. I got 5 intercepts and 3 rebounds from the hoop. After the game I got in the car and gunned the engine, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket so I checked it before I started driving.

"Uh. Kai. Can I meet you somewhere?" Tifa txted

"What's wrong?" I panicked

"Nothing I just need to talk to you. Subway?" She replied.

"I'll be there in 5."

I walked in the green building and seen Kayla munching on a cookie, she was with a guy. (not to be stereotyping) but he was a full out emo. Please don't try and set me up with him. I begged her in my mind. I probably smelt bad, I was still in my maroon and blue mini skirt and matching top, netball uniform. I sat nervously in front of them.

"Dobby,"(my other nickname) "this is Clayton. My boyfriend." She fidgeted.

I sighed with relief. "Oh thank god! That's great. How long?" I asked excited.

They both smiled and we talked for a while. It was great, I got on really well with Clayton and they never made me feel third wheel. By the end of the day I was happy and all my fears forgotten. I hugged them both goodbye and drove home so happy because Clayton was Tifa's first boyfriend.

Weeks passed and I could feel Clayton, Tifa and Minnie (Tifa's best friend in her year) getting tighter and tighter, I began to feel a bit left out. But then Tifa asked me to hang out with her and Minnie one day. I met them at the park and we sat under a tree and talked.

"I'm gonna dump Clayton." Tifa announced. It had been three months with them two.

"What? Why?" I asked hugging her tightly.

"Cause I just don't feel I really love him and I know he doesn't really love me. And the biggest thing is that he kinda is pressuring me to have sex with him. I really don't want to." She explained.

"Dump him." I said immediately.

"Yeah, you don't deserve to get treated like that." Minnie added.

"Minnie, will you stay with me tonight?" she asked. She knew I couldn't, I was going over to Twilight Town to see my sister.

"If you want me to stay too I will." I said.

"Nah its okay. I just need some support for when I call him. Then me and you Minnie, we're getting on the piss." She said.

I was kind of worried about ho it'd turn out but Tifa insisted I go to Twilight Town, which was actually a city. So I did.

I had a great time with Yuna, we went shopping and talked and she showed me around her university. That night I slept on her floor and we talked about unimportant things all night. We talked about boys for the longest time. I began to fall asleep by 2.30am. When I woke up the next morning Yuna and I went out for breakfast. I dropped her back off at her campus before making the 3 hour trip home. As I drove I put on some music.

_I think I'm breaking out  
I'm gonna leave you now  
There's nothing for me here  
It's all the same_

And even though I know  
That everything might go  
Go down hill from here  
I'm not afraid

Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe [It feels to be alone and not believe]  
Feels to be alone and not believe  
Anything

You can't stop me now  
You can't hold me down  
You can't keep me here  
I'm on my way**

I made it this far now  
And I'm not burning out  
No matter what you say  
I'm not afraid

Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe [Feels to be alone and not believe]

Feels to be alone and not believe  
Anything

Letting out the noise inside of me [Letting out the noise inside of me]  
Every windowpane is shattering [Every windowpane is shattering]  
Cutting out my words before I speak [Cutting out my words]  
This is how it feels to not believe

Letting out the noise inside of me [Letting out the noise inside of me]  
Every windowpane is shattering [Every windowpane is shattering]  
Cutting out my words before I speak [Cutting out my words]  
This is how it feels to not believe

Way away  
Away from here I'll be  
Way away  
Away so you can see

How it feels to be alone and not believe [Feels to be alone and not believe]  
How it feels to be alone and not believe  
Anything.

The song made me feel so good. Another week had passed and Tifa was feeling better since she broke up with Clayton, though he didn't take it well. They don't talk anymore. I was on the computer one night doing some homework.

Belle says:

We have camp in 2 weeks.

Kairi says:

WHAT?

Belle says:

Don't make me go.

Kairi says:

Is it compulsory?

Belle says:

Yeah =/

Kairi says:

Damn it!

Belle says:

Okay I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow Ily xo

Kairi says:

Okay Ily xo

Belle has signed off.

The week past quickly as we got told what we needed and when we'd be going and all that crap. I was txting Tifa. She insisted I come over to hers this weekend. I'd be drinking with Tifa, her sister-Daisy- and her sister's friend Cloud. Before I knew it I was meeting Tifa outside school in her mums car.

"Hey" I hugged her tightly.

"Hey. I kinda gotta tell you some stuff." She said gunning up the engine.

"Okay?" I felt nervous.

"Well you know I dumped Clayton right?" she said slowly.

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"Great, never felt better. Anyway well the night I dumped him I was drinking with Minnie and Cloud. And Cloud said he liked me, but I said I didn't want to go out with him straight away because I just got away from Clayton." She explained.

"It's been like 2 weeks." I said, "But if you're not comfortable with it yet then just wait." I added.

"Yeah, I don't know." She shrugged and we changed the subject to Leon and school.

"We've been flirting a lot lately, and Ariseth said we're like that couple that like each other but don't go out. In science the other day Aroura wasn't at school and Phil had to sit beside me and he said that Leon likes me. I don't know though, he's so confusing." I explained.

"Hmm I'm not sure, I think he might." She said.

We got back to Tifa's and got changed while talking, then we went out for dinner and got Daisy to buy us drinks, because we were under age. When she got back it was getting dark and we started to drink waiting for Cloud.

* * *

Sorry this one is a bit short I'll add more soon :) thanks for reading

Truth is I seen the guy Roxas is based on in a shopping mal the other day when I was in his town with my sister, AWKWARD!

Please R&R

Thanks Shanty


	12. Chapter 12

Daisy and I were playing sing star (its like karaoke). It was a hard song that we didn't even know the words to, but we still sung really loud and off key. Then we started dancing, very badly, giggling the whole time. I was jumping around in a circle and laughing when Cloud walked in the room with a giant grin on his pointed face. he laughed out loud and hugged Tifa. I looked down embarrassed, he was good looking, he had blonde hair with a bit of brown re-growth but he could pull it off.

"Kai this is Cloud, Cloud this is Kairi, I call her Dobby." She laughed.

We all sat and talked for a bit then Daisy's boyfriend picked her up and she left us three to talk and watch movies. I got on great with Cloud, a lot better than I did with Clayton. He was from Hallow Bastion and he obviously really liked Tifa. It was getting late and i could see that Cloud wanted to be alone with her for a bit.

"I'm gunna go to bed." I said standing up from the couch.

"Oh, do you want me to come with you?" Tifa asked sitting up facing me, I seen Clouds face drop.

"No thanks." I shot her a look that read 'Go out with him!'

"Okay, night." Tifa smiled.

"Night, night Cloud." I smiled.

"Night." He said.

I went and climbed into Tifas bed, I was so tired I fell asleep almost straight away. I was woken up again by Kayla climbing into bed. She was trying to be sneaky, it didn't work.

"Are you guys going out yet?" I yawned.

"Yep."

"What happened?"

"We were sitting there then we started hooking up, then I asked him out and we hooked up more. Then he said yes please." She laughed.

I laughed to it was cute and I could see she really liked him and he really liked him too. They would be happy together.

I woke up the next morning and walked into the kitchen where Tifa and Cloud were making bacon and eggs. I laughed at them.

"You better be making some for me." I yawned.

"Don't worry they are Dobby." Cloud said sitting beside me at the kitchen bench.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"What's the date?" I asked.

"It's the 1st of August." Cloud said.

"WHAT?" I gasped.

"What?" Tifa asked concerned.

"Camps on Monday!"

"Oh calm down, I'm sure you'll have fun." She assured me.

"I haven't packed." I said.

"Well it's good you don't have netball today then eh."

"I guess."

We ate breakfast then had a shower, after that Cloud drove home and Tifa dropped me home then drove back to Traverse Town afterwards. I put my stuff in my room and sat on the couch watching TV when I heard a knock at the door. I went to answer it, it was Wakka standing there with a grin on his face.

"Hey." I hugged him tightly.

"Hey, you wanna hang out?"

"Sure, I'll just write a note for dad."

Dad

I'm going to the islands with Wakka. I'll be back soon okay.

Kai

We walked to the islands and sat on one of the docks while talking. He put his arm around me and I snuggled closer to him.

"Oh my gosh! My old friend Cinderella has started at our school." I said excitedly, I hadn't talked to him since she had 2 weeks ago.

"That's cool."

"Yeah, she's meant to be in the year below but she's super smart so she got moved up to our year. Its so great."

"That is. You should bring her here sometime." He said

I laughed and pictured him hitting on her, she would be so scared.

"I don't wanna go to camp." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I'm so nervous I'll forget something."

"You'll be fine." He said.

He pecked me on the cheek. I freaked out, I couldn't go for him right now. I liked Leon. No! please no. why?

"Uh, I have to go." I said calmly.

"I'll walk you." He stood up.

When we got back to my drive way things were less awkward but still kinda bad. I hugged him and he pecked my cheek again.

"Bye." I waved and ran inside.

I watched him walk away as I sunk onto the floor. Why did this happen?

"Right, I better pack." I said trying to keep my mind off other things.

The next morning dad woke me up.

"C'mon sweetie. You got to get up." He said shaking me lightly.

I groaned and sat up. I looked at my dad, he had dark brown hair and a wrinkled face, he was tall and thing but still muscular. He had a chocolate brown beard hanging from his chin and around his mouth.

I climbed out of bed and went into the kitchen and had a bit of cocoa pops but I wasn't hungry I was far too nervous. The butterflies were trying to rip there way out of my stomach. I tried to breathe slowly and clamed down. Dad helped me put my tramping pack in the car along with my school bad, pillow and a beach bag. Then I drove to school and parked outside the gym. Dad helped with my bags quietly.

"I'll ring you when I get back so you can pick me up, ok?" I said.

"Okay."

"You'll be okay with food and everything eh. Just go to Rikku's or Selphie's if you need anything alright?"

"Yes I'll be fine, go have fun." He assured me.

I hugged him tightly before he got back in the car and drove away. I walked into the gym and stood beside Ariseth and Yuffie. We sat and talked or a bit, I looked around and seen Aroura chasing Phil who had her beanie. Hook was poking Meg who was talking to Ariel Lizzy about make up. Belle and Alice sat in a circle talking, Jasmine was walking my way, with Cinderella (Cindy) on her heels. Jasmine had dark skin and dark hair, she was tall and thing and very beautiful. Cinderella was opposite. She had blonde hair a mousey face and pale skin, she was very beautiful and short and thin.

"Where's your bags Ranga?" Jasmine asked. Ranga was another one of my nicknames, because I had red hair like an orang-utan.

"Out with yours and Cindy's." I said.

"Cool." She skipped off to sit with Belle and Alice.

"Cindy can you sit with me? I get car sick so we gotta sit up the front." I said.

"That's cool. He he Dumbledore's gay." She giggled.

I giggled in reply as I txted Roxas nervously. We sat and talked on the floor with Belle and Alice and the rest of the girls until the teachers came and told us to get onto the bus. We did so chattering about how nervous we were I sat at the very front with Cindy at my left. I txted Roxas, Tifa and Rikku a goodbye for the next 5 days then turned off my phone. We were going to the middle of no where called Boyle river, no cell phone coverage. When our bus stopped I was close to being sick, but standing in the fresh air helped a lot.

"Hey guys we are your leaders. I'm Alisha, this is John and Ian, and Amy. I want you to go throw your bags and stuff in your rooms and meet back here. Girls your room is just through there. Boys yours is down that hallway and the first door on the left." She was pretty and blonde, wearing waterproof jacket and pants and a braid. We went to our room which was a giant one room, with a big bathroom through another door. There were bunk beds scattered through the room. When you walked in from the hall you had to walk through a tiny room for shoes. Then when you walked into the bunk room there were single bunks in the corner on a 45 degree angle. Ariseth and Yuffie took the bottom bunk, Cindy and I took the 2nd bunk and the third was left free. In front of that was 2 double bed sized frames pushed together with another on top. On the bottom sat Lizzie, Meg and Ariel. On the top was Alice, Aroura and Jasmine. Directly opposite the top bunk was Vivi. Vivi was a bit weird and didn't have any friends in our year, she was on the top of two bunk beds beside the wall. At the toe of her bed was another set of bunks. At the head of her bed in the far corner, separated by the door was another set of bunks, Belle claimed the bottom one.

When we had dumped all our stuff on the beds we returned to the main hall and assembled into groups. In mine (group 3) was Belle, Alice, Cindy, Sora, Vivi, Tron and Pence. If Leon had come on camp he would've been in this group I realized sadly. Alisha sat at the top of our circle she smiled at us.

"Hey guys, as you know I'm Alisha." She said with confidence.

"Hey Alisha I'm Alice, were going to be best friends." Alice said making her eyes wide and a creepy smile, she hooked Alisha's arm into hers.

We giggled quietly a Alisha waited for Alice to let go, which she didn't.

"Cool, ok well were gonna introduce ourselves then say something you like that has the same letter as my first name and then you guys are gonna do it. For example I'm Alisha and I like apples, now you." She motioned to Pence at her left.

"I'm Pence and I like…" he thought for a moment. Pence had a slight speech impediment and sounded like he was mumbling instead of talking.

"Barbra." Sora interjected, Barbra was Pence's ex's nickname.

"Aw Nah. I'm Pence and I like… Peanuts." He mumbled.

"Okay, Pence likes peanuts." Alisha repeated assertively then motioned to Belle.

"I'm Belle and I like… Bananas." She giggled.

"Okay, Pence likes peanuts, Belle likes Bananas, you?" she said to me.

"I'm Kairi but everyone calls me Ranga and I like…" I felt myself blushing as I thought, "I like kittens."

"Not as much as Dr." Alice giggled, Dr was another name for Vivi. We all giggled.

"Okay so Pence likes peanuts, Belle likes bananas and Kairi, but I should call her Ranga likes kittens. You?" she asked. She went on around the group as we said all the things we liked.

"Right team, lets get to our first activity." She stood and lead us out the door.

* * *

Sorry I dont have a song for this one, but let me know what ya think

please R&R

Shanty=]


	13. Chapter 13

The sing is Spin by Life house

Please R&R

* * *

We pulled on our shoes and waited for the rest of the group to assemble.

"Okay team, pare up." Alisha instructed us.

I took hold of Cindy's arm and Alice took hold of Belle.

"With someone you don't know very well." She added. I looked apologetically at Cindy and turned to my right.

"Can I go with you?" I asked Sora.

"Sure." He said shyly.

I had hardly ever talked to Sora even though we had a few classes together. But I was really good friends with his twin sisters Chip and Dale. I was especially close with Chip we always hung out though she was a few years older than me.

I looked around and seen that Alice paired with Goofy, who had only just joined us because he got the wrong group. Cindy paired with Vivi, Tron and Pence. Belle had paired with Alisha.

"Right guys, one of you is going to be blind folded," she spoke as she handed pieces of red fabric to each pair then tied it to Belle's eyes. "Tie it on and the other person has to lead. Follow me." she said.

I tied the red fabric around Sora's head, accidentally catching some of his dark brown hair in the knot.

"Sorry." I said every time he flinched from my lack of knot tying skills.

"It's okay." He assured me continuously.

"Right team, this way." Alisha ordered.

I took Sora's hand and led him slowly up the path. I looked around for my short blonde friend Alice. She giggled as she led Goofy. His face was redder than my hair, which is saying something. I tired to make small talk with Sora, but he was as shy as I was and the convocation died. Alisha had come to a halt, waiting for the rest of the group to catch up. I looked around to where we were. Everything was a shade of ochre, the grass, the trees, even the sky. It was weird for the early spring we were in.

"Okay guys, swap blindfolds." Alisha said.

We all did as we were told, talking loudly as we did. I tried to tie the fabric myself but couldn't do it so I asked Sora to do it for me. Once I had been swallowed into the darkness, with my sense of touch as my strongest sense I held Soras hand tightly. I didn't like to be blindfolded so I clutched to his muscled bicep with my free hand. He laughed at me every time I stumbled on my own feet or on a tiny rock. I was the biggest klutz in our year. We came to another halt and I was relieved to remove the piece of material from my eyes. We did team building challenges. I could feel myself getting bossy. We were on an over grown tire track with a yellow grass field beside a tiny creek. We did group skipping, which is something I've never been able to do. When we completed the challenges we'd have a group hug and laugh the whole time. After a small break Alisha had us following a trail again. The road didn't change much. Still the same yellow grass, the trail was just wide enough for 4 people to walk along side by side. Before we started the track I took Sora's hand, he didn't pull away.

Alice skipped over and tried to take Sora's free hand. But he pulled his hand away from her.

"He's mine Ali, yeah I claim that shit." I laughed.

"Oh bitch, sorry, I'll go find Goofy" she laughed and skipped away.

I walked with Cindy on one side of me in a deep convocation with Belle and just left them to it. I turned to Sora whose hand was still intertwined with my own, and tried to make some more small talk. Then Alisha had us playing a trust game, so we could trust each other. I'm a very trusting person so I found it easy.

But Vivi kicked up a big, over-dramatic fuss about not being able to trust people. Blah blah blah.

After that had finished Alisha had us walking again, this time it was into a thicket of giant pine trees. The ground was thick with orange and red pine needles, so much so you couldn't see the ground and you sunk a bit when you took a step. There were lots of random obstacles all around, 2 poles nailed to two strong, tall pines. A rubber tire held by rope on another thick tree. We took a seat on a rotting log facing Alisha. I sat at the left of Sora. As we waited for the rest of the group to join us, he gently caressed my hand with his thumb, sending shivers through my spine. Cindy sat beside me, sliding her blonde hair behind her left ear, she was still talking to Belle.

"Okay guys, line up in the order of your birthdays on the log." She told us.

We did so quickly with Sora at the front in February and Cindy at the back in December.

"Okay, now you have to completely swap around without touching the ground. So you'll be at this end and you'll be at this end. Go." Alisha instructed.

So as we attempted to do the task with much difficulty. Alice hugged me tightly and started chattering away to me about her boyfriend Sione. I was envious but I liked to hear about Alice being happy, I wanted a boyfriend. After we had finished, with a lot of time taken to do it, Alice and I were still hugging each other tightly. When we had finished we sat down on the log and Sora sat beside me and took my hand again. We stayed that way the whole afternoon and only broke apart when we got back to the camp and I went to the girl's room and him to the boys.

I fell on my bed smiling to myself while the other girls chattered about what they had all done. I just lay there with music playing in my head.

_Rather I chase your shadow all my life_

_Than be afraid of my own_

_I'd rather be with you_

_I'd rather not know_

_Where I'll be than_

_Be alone and convinced that I know_

_When the word keeps spinning round_

_And my worlds upside down_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_I've got nothing else to loose_

_I lost it all when I found you_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_No, you and I wouldn't change a thing_

_Everything I know has let me down_

_So I will just let go_

_Let you turn me inside out_

_Cause I know I'm not sure_

_About anything_

_But you wouldn't have it any other way_

_When the word keeps spinning round_

_And my worlds upside down_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_I've got nothing else to loose_

_I lost it all when I found you_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_No, you and I wouldn't change a thing_

_Spinning turning, watching burning_

_All my life has found its meaning_

_Walking, crawling, climbing, falling_

_All my life has found its meaning_

_You and I wouldn't change a thing_

_No, you and I wouldn't change a thing_

_When the word keeps spinning round_

_And my worlds upside down_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_I've got nothing else to loose_

_I lost it all when I found you_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_No, you and I wouldn't change a thing_

_No, you and I wouldn't change a thing_

"OH MY GOD RANGA!" Alice burst into the room shouting.

* * *

Let me know what you think =]

Shanty


	14. Chapter 14

Alice's shouting gave me such a fright. I sat up instantly, hitting my head on the bunk above me, falling back, missing my pillow and landing on my torch. I giggled and groaned as a reply to Alice.

Alice and Cindy fell on the ground laughing so much that tears were streaming out their eyes. I laughed with them, it was funny, I'm so clumsy.

"Okay, what'd you want Ali?" I asked when they had finished.

"Oh yeah, you and Sora eh?" she half yelled.

I felt my face burn bright red, Ariseth turned, she used to have a crush on him, though she'd never admit it, he wasn't in any of the cool groups, he hung out in the science labs.

"What happened?" Ariseth asked.

"Her and Sora." Alice answered with a big grin across her pale face.

I couldn't move, I just sat on the bed, smiling embarrassed and bright red as they all looked up and me.

"Kairi and Sora? Are you going out with him?" Ariel asked moving from her bed to the main part of the floor where the other girls stood looking at my blushing face. Ariel was so pretty, she had deep red hair and pale skin, she was tall and thin I was envious.

"I'll get the other girls." Alice announced running into the main hall, I could hear her calling to all the girls that she had gossip, they all came in quickly.

Alice pulled me down from the ladder, I protested as they asked what happened.

"What happened Ranga?" Aurora asked.

"Nothing." I answered looking down at my feet, my face was nearly as red as my hair.

"Okay, she's not gonna tell us. Alice?" Aurora turned to Alice.

"Her and Sora were, like, all over each other all afternoon. They held hands, like, the whole time." Alice said, eyes alight as if it was some big scandal.

"Sora's nice, you can go out with him, and he's not that much of a freak. He's one of the nice nerds. And he's not that bad looking, so I give you my permission." Ariseth laughed.

"I need your permission?" I asked.

"Yeah, duh."

"Anyway, we were just holding hands, its not that big of a deal." I shrugged.

"Whatever, you guys were like hugging and stuff. And why were you walking so slow?" Alice interrogated.

"Cause we were walking with Tron and Pence." I answered.

"You guys would be so cute together." Meg squeaked.

"They looked really cute." Belle added.

"That's not good Kai." Yuffie said quietly.

"I know." I answered her, while the other girls gossiped about random things.

"Why isn't it good?" Jasmine asked me curiously.

"Chip and her are really good friends." Ariel said.

The girls continued to gossips and slowly melted into the main hall. I grabbed Belle by the hand and dragged her out to the hall as well. We sat in front of the heater with our knees tucked up to our chests. Jasmine came in and chattered away about her group and what they did as she drew on the white board.

"Look a chicken." Belle said suddenly.

I turned to here to let her know she had my attention. We had made up our own code language and used it all the time.

"Does Tea Towel want to swim with… Salad?" she asked.

"Sort of. Does Nuts want to swim with anyone?" I asked.

"No." she answered.

She had a look on her face that asked why.

"Chip." I mouthed to her.

Jasmine continued to chatter away to Alice, brushing her dark brown hair over her. she, like me, was always loud and energetic around her friends and people she was comfortable with, but shy around people she didn't know.

Belle nodded.

Jasmine moved out of the way so we could see the picture she'd drawn on the whiteboard. She had drawn 2 stick figures with their hands joined. One had a triangle body for a dress. The other was just a normal stick figure. The girl stick figure had two red lines that curled at the bottom for the hair. There was an arrow to the girl that said "Ranga" and the arrow to the boy said "P.C. Sora."

They called him P.C. because he was really good with computers, he could fix them, rip them apart and put them back together and it'd work the same, if not better.

I laughed at Jasmines drawing of the stick figures.

"Does Tea Towel want to go fishing with Salad?" Belle asked.

"Maybe, if they went swimming first." I said slowly.

"You guys are weird." Jasmine said, petting each of us on the head the leaving to the bunk room.

Dinner was called and sat at a table with Belle, Jasmine, Yuffie, Ariseth, Cindy, Aroura, Alice and Vivi. We all chattered loudly and we included Vivi because she had no friends in our year. After dinner we went into the girls room and sat on the floor eating sweets and chocolate until the adults told us to go to bed. But we all still talked loudly, at about 10.30 we got told to go to sleep, so we talked quietly to the people we were closest to. At about 11.00 I was drifting off to sleep but got interrupted.

"Oi Kairi." Ariseth called from directly bellow my bed.

"Mm?" I replied

"You should ask Sora out. I talked to him before and he said he liked holding hands with you, but thinks it's awkward because of his sister, chip." She explained.

I rolled onto my back and thought for a second.

Jasmine piped up from across the room, "Fuck Chip."

I woke to the sound of Mr Mc Nish calling us from the door.

"Wake up girls. 10 minuets be out for breakfast, no pyjamas." He called.

Day 2

I was a morning person. I sat up while the others fell back to sleep, I climbed down the ladder noiselessly landing lightly on my bare feet. I got my clothes and went into the bathroom to get changed, I tied my hair back into a pony tail and splashed my face with water. I returned to the bunk room, shutting the door behind me. Belle was the only one who had moved. She was standing up and rubbing her blue eyes with one hand and holding clothes in the other. She went to the bathroom and got changed, I didn't want to wake anyone up by moving too much so I went and lay on Belles bed while I waited for her to get changed. It was weird, I could get up and get ready easily but I'd be tired for the next hour or so.

Belle got back to the bunk room and put her pyjamas away and we went into the main hall.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked me.

"Oh, I'll get it." I stood up and got two glasses filling them with water and bringing them to the table Belle sat at.

I had got the water because Belle couldn't reach the tap, she was a dwarf, but nobody treated her any different, she was the shortest person in the school with the biggest heart.

We talked for a while until Mr Mc Nish told us we could get our breakfast. We did so while the other girls slowly drifted into the main hall.

After breakfast we got into pairs of who we were going to camp with, Cindy and I chose each other we got told about the tramp we were about to do after the high trees. The high trees was a surprise Alishia had for us. We had to pack half of the tent between our packs and food and clothes etc.

While Cindy and I were talking loudly as we stuff clothes into our packs Belle came over to me.

"Hey Kai, honestly do you like Sora?" she asked as if it was a last resort.

"Yeah, I guess." I said quietly so he wouldn't hear me from across the room.

She nodded and went over to him. Nina! What are you doing! I tried to will her to come back. After that failed I looked down and tried stuffing more clothes in my pack.

"KAIRI AND SORA GO OUT!" Belle screeched at the top of her lungs.

My face burned bright red. I looked and seen Sora was the same, he caught sight of me and we both looked down. People were shouting from all different directions. The guys yelled out things like "Aw Sora you pimp" and "Your in, get into her."

The girls on the other hand were yelling things like "Since when?" "Why didn't you tell me?"

I could have died from embarrassment.

* * *

hey sorry i dont have song and sorry its not that long, been kinda busy

i seen the real Roxas again, i can tell you it wasnt fun

shanty=)


End file.
